


5 Times Tseng Kissed a Turk (and 1 He Kissed Them All)

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 5 Times, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tseng gave a Turk (or ex) a kiss, and one time he kissed every one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Tseng Kissed a Turk (and 1 He Kissed Them All)

Elena hated reports.

All the Turks did, Reno probably did the most, and Elena was a close second. There was only so many variations of "and then I ruined a dude's day" she could write before repeating herself. Why did an espionage and murder unit inside a mega-corporation need to be so... bureaucratic? Nothing in Tactical Unison Recon Killing Services said anything about paperwork!

With a heavy sigh, she headed out to the printer in the hall, the one you had to watch or else it would attempt suicide by paper jam. She hated that forsaken, piece of shit printer. She was very tempted to kick it, in fact, but she was still on the clock and maiming office equipment was not in her job description.

"Ah, there you are."

She looked up immediately at the sound of Tseng's voice, straight as a rod. "Boss!"

"I brought you coffee," he said as he offered her a steaming mug with the Shinra logo on it.

"Oh... thank you," she said, blushing as she took it. Yes she had had sex with him, and the others too, more than once, but Tseng in the office was usually a hardass caught between the upper ups and his unruly Turks, so small favours like this were few and far between.

She took a sip. He had remembered the sugar.

She lowered the mug and Tseng moved in for a quick kiss that tasted bitter of black coffee. It was over much too soon, but it also promised more.

"Bring those reports to my office when you're done," he said in a sultry voice before straightening up and walking away toward his office.

The printer jammed, and Elena didn't give a damn.

* * *

He'd barely put Aerith in a cell and locked the door before Reno was upon him, bruised and bleeding and yet still using his body to trap him between the door and himself, kissing Tseng wetly despite, or because of, his split lower lip.

"You need to get yourself to the hospital," Tseng managed to speak half-intelligently against the hot lips hungrily assaulting his.

"Shit, boss," Reno panted out just before slamming Tseng against the door again to add tongue to the messy kiss. "Y'know how explosions make me feel," he pulled back long enough to say, punctuating that last word by thrusting his groin against Tseng's.

Tseng knew, but feeling Reno steel hard against him was still a thrill. "I still saw that Lockhart woman break one or two of your ribs," he pointed out as he carefully wrapped an arm around Reno, who was licking a mess of drool and blood off Tseng's chin.

"C'mon," he nearly begged, tracing Tseng's lips with a finger before capturing them again, briefly. "Just lemme fuck that pretty mouth of yours..." But his injured side came to rest against Tseng's arm around him and he didn't even had time to howl in pain that the world went blurry and dark.

"I'll owe you one," Tseng said before pecking the lips of his nearly passed-out Turk.

* * *

Rude did not get drunk like the other Turks. Oh, he got drunk all right, but he was the type to seem okay right until he passed out. That made him the de facto Bring Reno Back to his Apartment Dude whenever the redhead would get too drunk to walk home safely.

Like now.

"I'm sorry," Tseng slurred ever so slightly. "I'd help, but..."

Rude looked at Elena hanging off Tseng's arm, looking even greener than earlier. "It's all right. Won't be the first time I get him home alone."

"Hmm," Tseng agreed as he nodded. "Don't pamper him too much tomorrow."

Rude couldn't help a slightly sadistic smile.

Tseng wasted no time in going to kiss that rare smile, pretty much colliding with Rude's broad chest on the way, Elena doubled over over his arm. "Get'im good."

* * *

When he woke up, Rufus didn't remember a thing of his encounter with the WEAPON, aside from what should have been its first and last attack aimed at him. Tseng has to tell him about everything that followed: his miraculous escape, the destruction of Shinra HQ, the search for him in the rubble, his evacuation via medical chopper, and...

"Beg your pardon?"

"You kissed me, sir. In front of the personnel."

Damn.

"Did I cry?"

"No, sir."

Ah. At least that part of his reputation was still intact.

"Can we execute everyone who saw it?"

"As one of them is the head surgeon who saved your life and limbs, I cannot recommend it, sir."

Rufus let out a short, petulant sigh, then raise his left hand to brush back the strands of blond hair falling in his face. Finding it in a cast, he raised the other, only to find it was in even worse condition.

"Allow me," Tseng said as formality since he was already on his feet and brushing that long strand back. When he felt Rufus try to lean into his hand despite the neck brace, he moved closer, close enough to almost press his lips to Rufus'. "Should we do that kiss over?"

"By all means."

* * *

Finally, finally, he opened his eyes, and it was over.

Vincent Valentine had the decency to not ask how he felt.

He said nothing as a cold hand and a colder but dexterous claw undressed, bandaged, and redressed him. He said nothing as his body shivered in cold and dread, and Valentine did not say anything either.

Tseng looked up at him as he was laid down to rest, and there must have been something in Tseng's eyes that Tseng would not have wanted to express, because Valentine leaned over him, smoothing down Tseng's black hair with his good hand, and pressed his cold lips to Tseng's, gently, carefully.

It was over, finally.

* * *

It's raining miracles.

It's raining miracles and Rufus is cured.

He barely has time to get up from his wheelchair, the white sheet covering him slipping off his shoulders, before the Turks are pulling him into a tight hug: Elena first, then Tseng, then Reno and Rude last, but it all happens so fast they might as well have pulled him in all together. They're relieved, happy, and Elena is crying, so Rufus kisses her first, pressing his lips to hers and wiping her tears with his thumbs. This triggers a chain of kisses, employees and employer kissing one another and each other; it started with Rufus and ends with Rufus as he lays a deep, soulful kiss on Tseng's lips, kissing him until they're both out of breath, until their wet hair are stuck to each other's face, until the other wrap their arms around them in a tight group hug.

Tonight Shinra, Inc. will be celebrating life.


End file.
